Playing Ninja
by TheWeirdOneOut
Summary: The Rookie Nine play Ninja. Speed Ninja, to be specific. With Jutsu allowed...pity them.


**A/N Come on everyone…let's play Ninja. You know that game, with the hands, and the dodging, and the stuff. You know what I'm talking about. Don't you?**

"Hinata, is there anyone coming?" Shikamaru asked sharply. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to procure the energy to ask, but this was a very special occasion.

Hinata, not stuttering for once, replied. "No one that I can see."

Shino added at this point. "I agree with her, my bugs tell me that our instructors are a long way away from here."

Shikamaru looked around the courtyard to the school. As it turned out, the Nine, as he liked to call them, were all there. The clan kids, Naruto, and Sakura all stood in a small, closed circle. An eerie wind blew across the training field.

Kiba's nose twitched. "And I don't think they'll be here for a while. I smell BBQ on the wind." He said, curiously, arms behind his head and Akamaru in his jacket. "What's up with that?"

Naruto laughed suspiciously, as Chouji looked back in the direction of the BBQ restaurant mournfully. "Naruto…" Sakura growled "Did you do?"

The orange clad boy grinned, and rubbed at the back of his head. "I may have kinda tipped over the huge tank of BBQ the restaurant has."

"Good job Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Otherwise this little rendezvous wouldn't have been possible."

"Yeah, this is the last battle, the battle between friends on the dusty plain." Ino's eyes glimmered, "So romantic…"

She immediately latched onto Sasuke, like some kind of overgrown leech creature. "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke bore this stoically, barely moving an inch from his original position. "Let's start this thing now, Shikamaru." He muttered. "Can that count as her first move?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Sure thing." While Ino began to protest from her position on Sasuke's back, a complicated procedure to be sure, Shikamaru continued. "Does everyone know the name of the game here?"

"YEAH! NIN-" Naruto was cut off, as Sakura's fist drove him into the ground. She smiled, "Sorry about that everyone. The name of the game is Ninja."

"Good, I didn't want to have my eardrums broken before we even begin." Shikamaru smirked. "Does everyone still know how to play?"

Naruto lifted his face from the ground, and grumbled. "I did, but then I was slammed headfirst into the ground!"

Shino sighed. "let's rephrase that: does anyone other than Naruto not know how to play?"

Kiba frowned. "This is the game where you hit your opponent's hands to get them out, while dodging other's strikes, right?"

"Y-yes Kiba, but you are only allowed to move once a turn. Once to attack, and once to dodge." Hinata said, happy to be among friends.

Naruto finally stood up from his position on the ground, and dusted himself off. "And you're allowed to use jutsu?" He said, turning to the girl. "Right Hinata?"

_Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't you dare faint!_ She repeated like a mantra in her head. To everyone else though, she just stood there, fingers pressed together, like a frozen beet.

"Well then," Shikamaru coughed. "It'll be Speed Ninja then. We each get a second to attack after dodging, alright?"

"Right!" They all said.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji. "Would you like to do the honors old friend?"

Chouji put down the bag of chips he was eating. A strange glint came into his eyes. "Sure thing Shikamaru. Since Ino went first, the order will have to be Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Me, Sakura, Naruto. Since Ino moved that way, we'll go clockwise."

He took a deep breath, and every readied themselves. This statement fitted Chouji so perfectly. "NINJA! POSES!"

And then it began.

Fifteen minutes later, Iruka Umino was about to walk back into his classroom, when a loud noise from outside caught his attention. He rushed outside, hoping that another student hadn't blown a leg of with a fire jutsu. What he saw was worse.

The practice yard was devastated. Body parts littered the ground, and he thought he could recognize some of his students.

"What happened here…?" He muttered, after puking his guts out, of course.

"Ohhhhhhhh…" A voice groaned from a corner of the training grounds.

Iruka rushed over to wear the groan had come from, and saw that it was Naruto. His legs had both been ripped off of him, and a giant hole was in his stomach.

"Naruto…what happened here?" iruka whispered, kneeling down a drawing the dying blonde close to him.

Naruto took a strained breath. "W-we were just playing…Ninja." He breathed. "And then…"

"And then what, Naruto?" Iruka choked out.

The blonde breathed his last. "S-so beautiful…"

Iruka raised his head and cried to the heavens "NARUTO!"

**OMAKE**

Jiraiya entered the Village Hidden in the Rain, but to his vast surprise, it was totally empty. He wandered around for a while, wondering what could have happened here.

Eventually, he stumbled onto a great arena that looked like it had been used for a huge battle. Craters littered it's surface, and he thought he saw the glow of lava.

"What happened here…?" He wondered aloud.

In reply, a low moan came from a nearby crater. Jiraiya rushed towards it, and found a young blonde man dying. Both of his arms were ripped off, and it looked like he had a hole in his skull where an eye used to be.

"what happened here boy?" He asked, drawing the young man close.

"A-art happened…" The blonde man replied shakily.

"What do you mean?"

These where the man's last words: "Art is a brief flash of light, and then sweet silence. Art is the light in the darkness…Art is…Ninja."

The man died.

Jiraiya's face paled considerably. "Ninja…"

He fainted.

**A/N and there is a little oneshot for you all! I was going to do a detailed description of there battle, but then realized that the awesomeness can't be described with words. Only the aftermath can…**

**There is potential for a sequel! So review!**


End file.
